


12 kisses of Christmas

by almeida4eva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 12 days of jaime and brienne, ASoIaF, F/M, Fandom, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jaime/Brienne - Freeform, jaime x brienne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeida4eva/pseuds/almeida4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying something for Christmas....not sure how well it will turn out.... hopefully some fluffy moments in the run up to Christmas.</p>
<p>I was originally hoping to post this as one chapter a day in the 12 days before xmas (i'm a little behind :S) but the chapters will probs be pretty short (unless i'm inspired!) so should be easy reading!</p>
<p>anyway....Jaime and Brienne...and 12 kisses...</p>
<p>here goes nothin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

'My lady am I correct in thinking we are to be wed in less than a fortnight?'

  

'Yes, Ser. 12 nights from this one - as you well know.' Brienne did not believe for one moment that Jaime had forgotten - he had done nothing but rant and rave at having to wait so long for people to arrive in time for the ceremony.

  

He circled the table at which Brienne was sat. Stopping opposite her and resting his hand and stump on the tall back of the mahogany chair. 'Are you nervous...about...about our wedding night?' It was unlike Jaime to be so unusre of himself; strange to hear him sounding nervous. How absurd! 

 

Brienne chewed her lip thoughtfully, searching for the correct words before replying.

  

'I am.... _hesitant_...'

 

'Do you not want to....' Jaime raised an eyebrow, leaving the implied words unsaid.

 

'Yes! I mean of course I do.' Brienne flushes scarlet; she still feels a little foolish being so forward with Jaime and willingly displaying her eagerness to bed him. If only he knew how much she wanted him - and for how long! Her cheeks burned all the brighter.

 

'It is just that... I am not... _experienced_ in such things...' Her gaze falls to the floor, unsure and shy. 

  

'Perhaps...' Jaime clears his throat. The Wench doesn't even suspect that he may be the one that is nervous! He tries again. 'Perhaps, we could _teach_ each other.' Jaime runs his hand across the back of his neck causing his hair to stick out in dissaray. Brienne drags her gaze up to meet his eyes. Jaime can see that they are burning with excitment. She wants this.

  

'You mean... like training in the yard... before a battle or melee?' Her voice is soft and not quite confident but her Sapphire eyes betray her and Jaime can see in the depths that she is more than willing to do whatever he suggests.

  

'Exactly!' He answers; forcing some cockiness back into his voice. He does not want her to think of him as some green squire, unfamilliar with a womans needs - daunted by even the idea of it.

 

'But... h-how can we practice without you know... without doing... without having....' Her face was stark Lannister crimson. A delicious shade for her - Jaime licked his lips and moved to her, taking her in his arms as he so often did, lifting her from her chair to envelope her in a hug. 

 

Of course they had experience with _some_ stuff. A certain rhythm had formed between the two - an ebb and flow. 

  

After their travels; the wars; the deaths; the dragons - they had thanfully and mercifully been allowed to escape to Tarth. Some had dared to whisper of whores and beasts - these people Jaime had made sure to remember for future reference - others could not care what became of the Kingslayer and his big ugly brute of a maid.

 

Jaime could not give a toss what any of those hypocrites from Kingslanding thought. He was above thier petty, smallmindedness. He knew better than anyone how false people's impressions could be. He knew that the comments hurt Brienne - especially the murmurs concerining their 'relationship' and their 'relations' with one another. Jaime had told her numerous times that it did not matter what others said - _his_ was the only opinion that she need concern herself with. But he knew it bothered her, deep down in the place she tried so hard to bury; she doubted his affections and worse she doubted herself. On nights when she would cry herself to sleep or toss and turn sweating from the severity of her nightmares - Jaime would hold her and whisper in her ear. Sometimes it would be nonesense - story's of his childhood, games he and Tyrion would play....other times he would whisper lewd and raucious things to her. Things that would make her smile and blush and forget all the awfulness they had seen and heard. He swore that one day she would never ever concern herself with the opinions of these fools who could not see her true self... the goodness and loyalty and honour that lay just beneathe the surface of her freckled 'ugly' exterior.

 

'Hhhmmmnn... I see your predicament... you simply wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me if we got too carried away... It's understandable - I am stunningly...' 

  

'You're a God!' Brienne sighed, she rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm. Jaime's arms tightened around her in response - he loved when she dropped her barriers down for him. 

  

'How about we start slow.... like kissing?' Jaime suggested. 

 

'Ser, we have kissed on many occasions.' She answered coyly.

 

'True,' he said nuzzling her hair, 'but there are _many_ ways to kiss someone, how about we explore _all_ of them...?' He finished, his voice rumbling in his chest, causing her to shudder with delight as his breath tickled her ear and sent a thrill down her spine.

 

'I'd like that... very much.' Her answer was shy but sure. They both felt a weight lift off of them. To know that they loved one another was a simple thing - to hope that their true selves were good enough for the other was a scary prospect. 

 

'Excellent. We'll begin tonight, My Lady.'

 


	2. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Platonic

'Good evening _wife_.' Jaime said with a smirk.

He had taken to calling her 'wife' though they still had almost a fortnight before they were to say their vows to one another. Brienne didn't mind though - he always pronounced 'wife' the same way he had been pronouncing 'wench' over the years; affection mixed with a lecherous undercurrent. It always warmed her from the inside out.

'Husband.' Brienne returned in way of greeting. She had been checking on the squires in the training grounds whilst Jaime resolved some dispute between a couple of Tarth's footmen.

Jaime was propped up against the head board of their bed, legs stretched out languorously in front of him. Brienne sat in a chair by the fireplace and began to remove her muddy boots. The fire in their room had been lit and the warmth was more than welcome to her cold toes. They had both decided to balk the tradition of not sharing the same room before their wedding night... it was widely assumed that they had been having _relations_ for a long time. No matter how many times the pair denied and refuted these stories and no matter how many septa's and maesters they consulted with _everyone_ still believed that Jaime and Brienne had lain together during the long winter and the war at the wall (some even suspected before then). Jaime didn't mind so much, he loved to wrap himself around Brienne every evening, to breathe in her scent every evening and crisp morning. He knew Brienne was irked by the rumours - but even she appreciated the up side of such assumptions.

Brienne sighed in contentment and the flames warmed her toes and long legs, she glanced over at Jaime and he simply smiled in return - his gorgeous, handsome, golden smile.

After a few moments she heard him getting up off the bed....the rusty springs protesting against his movements; his feet padded across the rushes on the floor. She had closed her eyes in contentment, happy to realx into the moment - until she felt Jaime come to a stop behind her chair.

He brushed the strands of her hair away from her face and neck, tucking it behind her ear so that he could clearly see her face, her ruined cheek slighlty flushed from the heat of the fire - or from him. He hoped was was the latter. Had an inkling that it was.

He lowered his lips to her ear - not quite touching but torturously close. 'My Lady, are you ready to begin?' Brienne's breath hitched; his voice was silky smooth and the whiskers of his beard tickled her neck.

Jaime moved to crouch before her, placing himself between her never-ending legs, taking his time to admire their stength. Brienne opens her eyes. Sapphires and Emeralds meet across the short distance between them, the fire crackling with tension.

'Yes, Ser Jaime.' She cannot bare the shyness that laces her words but Jaime finds it enthralling as ever; his eyes sparkle mischievously in the firelight.

Jaime gently placed his hand and stump on both of her thighs, running them up and down the length slowly, seductively. Brienne's tongued darted out to wet her lips, anticipation flurrying through her mind.

Jaime leaned forward, gradually coming face to face with his soon-to-be wife, his eyes skipped from her eyes to her mouth and back again. Brienne took a shaky breath, unsure of what was to come; her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. She waited and waited and waited... and waited... and then...

Jaime's soft, perfect lips met hers sendning a tingling sensation throughout her whole body but before she could respond he was gone.

She opened her eyes, frowning at him. His features were schooled and tight. Brienne knew that he was trying very hard to remain where he was and not advance on her again.

'Is-,' Brienne cringed at the way her throat had closed up at one small kiss that barely qualified to be called as much. 'Is that it?' The disappointment in her voice was tangible.

Jaime grinned his shit eating grin then. _Bastard!_  She thought - he had planned this.

'That was kiss number one...the Platonic Kiss.' He stated smugly.

Brienne couldn't help but smile at his playful nature, rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour. Her eyes swept over him crouched before her - she was sorely tempted to knock him on his ass... until her eyes took in the state of his breeches. She raised an eyebrow, slightly embarrassed but mostly triumphant.

'Is _that_ platonic?' She says sardonically.

Jaime shrugs non-plusssed by his current state of arousal, 'I guess we're pretty far passed 'platonic.'' He winks, biting his lower lip enticingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully not too awful (all mistakes are mine, hands off!)....couldn't get much fun out of 'platonic' kissing....as they are way past that point at this stage....
> 
> More to come soon i hope!! ;P
> 
> MUCH LOVE!! -X


	3. 2. Peck

Brienne was soaking in a steaming hot bath when her almost-husband stormed through their chamber door. His hair was displaced and his clothes rumpled. Clearly he was frustrated by something - or someone. Rumour was that Loras Tyrell had arrived for their wedding celebrations. He did love nothing so much as to test Jaime in the sparring grounds - usually he won by distracting Jaime, bringing up something from the past or fabricating stories about Brienne during her early days in Renly's camp. Of course occassionally this would back fire on Loras - Jaime would see red when he dared to imply anything untoward about Brienne and the many men in Renly's force; searing with anger he would obliterate Loras. Unfortunately it looked as though Loras had gotten the better of her Jaime today.

She peeked at him from over the edge of the large bath tub, she was submerged up to her chin. The warm water did wonders to sooth her aching muscles - Jaime always left her a little worse for wear after they had sparred. She didn't mind though, she gave as good as she got and she liked to have the physical reminder of Jaime even if he was miles away.

Jaime sighed and kicked off his boots frustratedly, removing his jacket also. Turning back towards the bath tub he halted in his tracks; seemingly noticing Brienne for the first time since storming into their room.

She could physically see the change in his body as he took in the sight before him. A familiar and welcoming smile spread across his lips - his mouth quirking up at the edges.

'Wench. Had I known you were here ready and waiting for me I would have let that pompous twit Loras Tyrell beat me into the dust all the sooner.'

Jaime sauntered over to her, his tunic open wide and low, allowing Brienne's eyes to take in all of his finely chieselled golden chest. Gods, would she ever tire of looking at him? _Of course not!_  Her subconcious screamed.

'My Lord, I did not think that you were so easily overcome. I do hope your stamina will endure in the coming days. It will be such a busy time, I'd hate for my Lion to be exhausted come our wedding night.' It seemed that the hot bath had relaxed Brienne so much that her brain did not think for her to blush or avert her eyes - a rare treat in Jaime's opinion.

'Do not worry yourself - I am _more_ than up to the task.' He crouched beside the tub, his stump gliding through the water - back and forth, back and forth; causing ripples to run from one side to the other. 'I do believe I owe you a kiss.' Jaime said matter-of-factly.

Brienne ducked her chin below the water a little - unsure of what to expect. Was he teasing her like he had the previous night?

'Come my dear, let me bestow a kiss.' Brienne rose a little form the tub, the water lapping at her chest just above her small breasts.

Jaime raised his hand to cup the back of her head, his long fingers twisting in her hair, dragging her closer. She felt the pressure of his wind chapped lips, she could taste sweet, salty, sweat there - caused by his work in the yard; hers were smooth and sleek in comparise due to her steamy bath. Brienne sighed and leaned in further, only to have Jaime pull back in one swift motion.

'A peck on the lips, my dear.' The humour in his voice was tangible.

'You are a rotten tease Ser Jaime!' Brienne hissed indignantly splashing water all over him.

'Yes Love, I am. But you adore me for it!' Jaime rose from his spot on the ground, dripping wet, his tunic clinging to him in all the right ways. Brienne found she could not refute his words.

'Perhaps - if you are extra nice to me - I will treat you to a peck or two more before we go to sleep this evening.' Jaime gaffawed as Brienne sent a tidal wave of water in his direction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again....not very juicy....but we are still in the early stages.....
> 
> MUCH LOVE TO ALL WHO READ THIS! -X-


	4. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter (soz) - need to get cracking on chapters though... next one should be longer!!
> 
> I will attempt to make them steamier as we go.... ;P
> 
> MUCH LOVE! -X-

'Enough gentlemen! The dispute is settled and to be quite honest you have wasted enough of my time and my Lady's! Good evening.' Jaime grabbed Brienne's hand in his and hauled her after him. Brienne could do nothing but look apologetically at the men and try to will the flush from her cheeks.  
  
'Jaime! Was that really necessary?' She hissed as they reached the corridor that led to their private rooms.   
  
'Wench, those bloody fools have been arguing for days - their dispute means little and less to me! Besides, you and I have important issues to discuss this night.' Jaime halted abruptly in the middle of the long hall, causing Brienne to collide into his back.  
  
'Jaime...?' Brienne was cut short when Jaime spun on his heels to face her, placing his hand and stump firmly on both her hips. Applying gentle pressure he managed to manoeuvre them into a dark crevice of hallway. Of course if Brienne had been unwilling she could have easily halted his actions - he felt enormous satisfaction that she acquiesced to him so easily.   
  
Before she could question Jaime's motives his lips were on her's, firm yet gentle. Brienne let out a rush of air as they briefly parted; Jaime continued his assault on her mouth, his lips caressing her's ever so softly - over and over, Brienne became lost is the motion of his lips, the sensation of him sucking lightly on her lower lip - his fingers digging in harder the more they continued to kiss. They were pressed together, top to toe.   
  
Eventually they separated  Brienne and Jaime both breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other. Brienne's hands were resting on Jaime's broad chest; she slid them up - caressing his neck as she went - stopping to rest them on either side of his face, fingers stroking his prickly beard.  
  
She pulled back a little further. Jaime's eyes were filled with desire and joy. Brienne tilted her head, her brows drawn in inquisition. 'Lips?' She breathed quietly, her fingers leaving his face to rest lightly on her kiss swollen lips. A shy smile tugged at her mouth. Jaime had never seen a lovelier sight.  
  
'Don't mind if I do _Wife_.' Jaime pressed himself into her again - lips on lips, over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is staying interesting for y'all.... it's keeping me occupied whilst i'm unemployed at least!! hehe :) :)
> 
> Cheers folks!!!! -X-


	5. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoping to post 2 chapters today.....we'll see how it goes.. ;P -X-

'Now My Lady, this next kiss is _very_ dangerous.' There was a glint in Jaime's eye and Brienne knew not to take him too seriously. Though in her humble opinion kissing Jaime Lannister (her future husband) was _extremely_ dangerous. She could never fully trust herself when he was kissing her. It was too dangerous, too tempted, too languorous - it was just _so_ easy to lose herself in him.

'Should I fetch Oathkeeper, Ser?' Brienne had learned to play along with Jaime's humourous side - at least she attempted to. And he always rewarded her efforts with a look of pure adoration; like he was now.

'I don't think that will be necessary tonight....best keep it close in the future though.' He winked at her, then dragged her down beside him from where she was propped up against the headboard.

'Now close your eyes and come here.'

Brienne obeyed. She could feel Jaime's breath on her face, the heat coming from his body, then his lips touched her's. Insistent and wanting as he drew her lower lip into his mouth, sucking and pulling on it - gently at first but increasing the pressure until...

'Ow!' Brienne drew back, a scowl on her face. 'Jaime, what was that for?'

'Sorry Love, I guess I got carried away,' he couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. 'It was meant to be a little nip...I'm just too greedy; I wanted to eat you up!'

It was Brienne's turn to laugh now - the man could be utterly ridiculous at times! But always sincere.

She felt brave. She moved closer again, one hand on his chest, the other resting on his hip as they faced each other. 'Do it again.' She commanded.

Jaime felt a tingle inside of him at her directness. He knew she was still nervous but she was trusting herself (and him) more and more. He knew how terrifying these intimate moments could be.

His lips moved of their own accord, latching onto Brienne's and finding the perfect rhythm. Brienne's hands clutched at his chest and hip, restless. Jaime moved his good hand to her cheek, caressing and then slipping around into her hair, pulling her impossibly closer and tilting her head. Their lips massaged each other's incessantly. 

Finally Jaime smiled into the kiss, unsheathing his pearly white teeth from behind his supple lips. His teeth grazed Brienne's rosy lower lip tantalisingly. Carefully he drew her lip inbetween his teeth and bit down ever so slightly.

The wanting groan that escaped Brienne's mouth and filled Jaime's sent a shiver of pleasure into every inch of his body.

He drew back, looking into her bright blue eyes. They were both gasping a little as Jaime ran his good hand down her side and left it to rest on her curvaceous hip.

'Now you try.' Jaime's voice was embarrassingly croaky. _Gods! The things this woman did to him with the merest of touches!_

The rest of the evening was lost in soft touches, warm sighs and nibbling teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok - i'm trying to get these out in time!!! ;D hehehe
> 
> i have SO MANY fics to catch up on - new chapters every day..... ;P ;P it's wonderful!!!
> 
> thanks for reading.....MUCH LOVE TO Y'ALL!!! -X-


	6. Tongue

It was very late into the next evening when their next kiss was broached. Jaime and Brienne were on the floor, laid out in front of their fireplace, surrounded by candles and cushions and blankets.

They had been parted all day - someone always needed one of their opinions about something terribly important like flowers or guest rooms or the arrangements in the Sept. And though they both seemed to be hounded about wedding details - they had barely glanced each other for the whole day. Jaime had begun to wonder whether it was someone's idea of a cruel jape - to keep him away from his Wife for so long. Brienne told him not to be so foolish... weddings took _planning_.

Immediately after they had shared supper one of Brienne's maids had pulled her away, claiming there was some kind of 'emergency'. Jaime couldn't wait for the wedding to be over and done with. He was more than eager to have Brienne as his lady Wife; he just wished they didn't have to have to whole flashy, tedious ceremony.

So, having been left alone at the dinner table Jaime decided to retire to their room. He dug out tallow candles and pulled all of the pillows and covers from the bed, arranging them around the fire that had been lit by his squire whilst they were eating.

Brienne ambled through the door some time later; Jaime was half asleep in amongst the furs and throws on the floor. It took her a second to spot him there; expecting to see him on their bed. She smiled at all he had done, the candles flickering around the room cast Jaime in an even golder light than usual. _How did she get so lucky?_

She shrugged out of her clothes - noticing Jaime was already dressed for bed (a pair of soft, thin, woollen breeches riding low on his hips) - she left her tunic on; the bottom of it grazing the tops of her thighs. She shuffled over to the cozy nest he had created. Jaime watched her silently and contentedly, halfway between sleeping and wakefulness.

Brienne crawled under the furs as he held them up for her. She snuggled down next to him, her head resting on his bare shoulder, her hand running across his taut stomach. _Mmmmnnnhh..._ He sighed in contentment, hugging her closer to his body.

After laying in silent comfortableness for a long time Brienne stirred. She pulled herself up slightly so that she was nose to nose with her nearly-husband. His eyes were closed but she knew that he was not asleep, just resting.

Tentatively, she stroked his cheek, his beard softly scratching her large palm. She lowered her lips to his, just a peck on the lips, then she drew his bottom lip between hers, putting into practise all Jaime had taught her so far, before she gently bit down on his lip. He smiled then, returning her kisses greedily, pulling her down on top of him, cradling her against his solid chest. They continued tasting each others lips endlessly, hands gripping and exploring all the while. 

Before she could halt herself Brienne allowed her tongue to push past her own lips to run along Jaime's, savouring his taste before pushing on into his mouth. He tongue met his as they both groaned with pleasure at the sensation.

Jaime had been insistent on keeping their kisses fairly tame until their wedding day - telling Brienne that he may not be able to stop himself if things got too heated. She had laughed and taken his words as an overreaction; _now_ she knew exactly what he had meant. Of course they had kissed passionately before. But usually it was very quick and one of them stopped it before it became too much to handle.

This time they let themselves go; knowing that it would go no further thanks to their 'teaching' and 'kissing only' agreement.

Their tongues duelled as fervently and the two of them would have in the yard with swords in hand. Each one testing the other, advancing ground only to yield sweetly to the other. Their kisses were soft and hard; slow and fast; controlled but without abandon. The sensation was overwhelming, soft and wet and warm. Their tongues exploring every inch of the others. Slow, long, hungry strokes of their tongues collided as they attempted to devour one another.

'Maybe _you_ should 'teach' _me_ more often Wench!' Jaime grunted out in short breaths between heated kisses. His stump pressed her lower back into his groin, his arousal prominent beneath his breeches. She sighed into his mouth as his hand reached for her firm ass, squeezing and pressing all the more.

'Maybe I _would_ if you shut up long enough to let me.' Brienne's voice was a whisper in their cocoon of covetousness. She swallowed his retort with another ravenous kiss.

 

 

Jaime would forever remember that night; he was certain that it was the closest two people could come to making love without doing much more than 'just' kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still going..... :) :) :)
> 
> Cheers to anyone and everyone who is reading this!!! MUCH LOVE!!! -X-


	7. Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting one more quick chapter this evening...probs won't be very long! (Soz peeps!)

This 'meeting' or 'gathering' or 'assembly' or whatever it was they were calling it was going on far too long for Brienne's liking - and from the scowl Jaime was wearing he felt the same way. 

Guests had been arriving steadily all day in readiness for the wedding - it was less than a week away now and seeing as how Tarth was quite a journey for most attendants they had commenced sailing with plenty of time to spare; lest they hit bad weather on the sea's and miss the 'Wedding of the Century'.

Jaime and Brienne had been obliged to throw a small, informal feast for the minor (but important) Lords and Ladies that had arrived over the last day and night. They had finished eating and were now mingling and conversing with all kinds of very 'interesting' people. Brienne had happily been occupying her mind with memories of the previous evening, Jaime holding her close, his body pressed firmly into hers - their lips duelling for supremacy. It was more than enough to keep her from drifting off to sleep during a lengthy 'Cattle Discussion' with Lord Clement. A man who could stand to lose a few pounds and find some more genial deportment. She glanced over to Jaime again, his frown turning into a sly smirk - if she had to guess she would say that he was now pulling up the same images that she had been using to distract herself. 

Jaime excused himself from his guest, never breaking eye contact with Brienne. He strode towards her with purpose. Coming to a stop at Lord Clement's shoulder, he cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence and to stop the man from prattling on. 'My apologies, My Lord.' Jaime said, eyes still trained on Brienne. 'I needs must speak to My Lady, it shall not take long but it is highly important. Please excuse us.' Without even waiting for a response Jaime pulled Brienne along with him out into the hallway.

'Jaime, you can't just-' Brienne was pressed back into the cold brick wall, landing with a slight thud as Jaime descended upon her. His hand and stump framing her face, his body pushed up against her. Their kiss was a clash of teeth and lips and tongues. Hot and intense, like liquid fire.

'Wife! We may not have time later the way this lot are droning on. I will have my kiss now. There is not always time for long lingering kisses. I will take a quick, searing smooch if that is all I may have. I will not go without.' He re-commenced their hurried make-out session. The flame of lust yearning for more. Brienne's hand were trying to find their way under Jaime's shirt when he pulled away.

We must return Brienne. Our guests await.' He grinned; a vainglorious smile threatening to split his face in two when he heard he whine in protest. His Wench was insatiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet - the Title says it all for this chapter! ;D
> 
> Thanks again for anyone reading this drabble!!! ;D love you all! 
> 
> MUCH LOVE -X-


	8. Slow and Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating a bit and putting 2 chapters in one!!!! ;P just wanted to get the chapters moving along and I really want to fit it all in before Christmas!!! ;D ;D
> 
> this one is a bit longer so hopefully you all approve! (any and all mistakes are mine!)
> 
> Here.We.Go!

Brienne had lost all sense of time. Jaime's mouth and tongue and hand had been assaulting her most deliciously for nearly all of the night.  
  
'I'm _apologising_ wife. And making up for lost time.' Jaime murmured against Brienne's sweat soaked neck. She knew he was leaving his mark all over her body; shoulders, neck, collarbones. She would have to find a tunic or doublet with a high collar to wear on the morning; privately she enjoyed following the trail of marks he left, re-tracing his journey the following day - but the whispers of the staff and villagers were too invasive for her liking. Jaime revelled in her uncomfortableness - _he_ would always wear the loving marks she gave him proudly and unabashedly. 

 

* * *

  
The previous evening both Jaime and Brienne had been cajoled into drinking _a lot_ of wine. Jaime's childhood friend Addam Marbrand had arrived for the wedding. Jaime had greeted him from the ship, giving him a tour of the island on the way back to Evenfall.  
  
After giving Ser Addam enough time to settle into his room they ate a hearty meal and worked their way through flagons and flagons of Dornish Red.  
  
Ser Addam regaled them with storied from their youth and Jaime's antics whilst being a squire. Tales of battles and melee's. Many of which varied considerably from Jaime's own 'heroic' recollections. Of course they also reminisced about fallen friends and hard-won fights. The mood shifted from melancholic to festive and back again. All of which contributed to the consumption of more and more wine.  
  
Consequentially, when they all retired to bed late into the evening, they were in no shape to do little more than fall into bed and sleep soundly. Of course Jaime and Brienne had hugged each other close and caressed one another into a contented slumber.

 

* * *

 

  
_Now_ , Jaime said that he was making up for not sticking to their pact of 'one kiss per night' for the 12 days until their wedding night.

They had retired to their chambers early that night, the pair had spent the afternoon sparring in the yard; a crowd had gathered to spectate - it consisted of a large part of the wedding party guests, they were fascinated by Jaime and Brienne's chemistry and tenacity.  
  
After what seemed like hours their duelling came to a natural end. Jaime declaring that they would finish whilst they were on equal grounds. Though, if he had asked Brienne, she would have said that _she_ was gaining the upper hand in the last couple of bouts. She was happy to finish when they did though - the wine from the night before had left her feeling under the weather and she found the sparring unusually tiring. _All Ser Addam Marbrand's fault._ She thought wryly. She had gotten along with him remarkably well. This was the longest she had spent in his company (when the fate of the world didn't hang in the balance). She found him charming and easy going - traits he clearly shared with Jaime, explaining why they got on so well and for so long.  
  
Jaime had sprawled Brienne across the bed the minute they had entered their rooms; tugging off her tunic and breeches with haste. He pulled his own tunic off in one swift motion using his only hand, leaving his hair sexily dishevelled. Brienne was left in her small clothes and the light bindings that covered her small breasts. His grin was animalistic and he descended upon his betrothed.

Jaime kissed her lips, savouring the taste and the pleasant hum that came from her chest. Soon they had found the right rhythm. Jaime slowed down his frenzied kisses and touches. Knowing they had all night and wanting to take his time - to show her extra attention; feeling terrible for omitting their kiss from the previous night. Even though they had both been slightly drunk and both been happy to fall into a comatose night's sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Brienne squirmed beneath him as he kissed her slowly, his hips resting between her legs, rocking gently in time with his long, slow, salacious kisses. Her long legs stretched out beneath him, her feet running up and down his firm thighs and calves. The friction of his breeches wasn't unpleasant but it was nothing compared to the sensation of his skin on hers. So Brienne ran her hands down Jaime's bare back, tracing the muscles that bunched and moved beneath his golden skin. She ran her fingers along the waistband of his breeches, around to his sides, causing Jaime to shudder with delight at the contact. Brienne's deft fingers made quick work of the lacings on his breeches, ridding him of them in moments.

He settled back between her thighs, kissing every bare inch of her freckled skin as he went. Brienne ran her legs and feet up and down Jaime's, finally hooking her long, muscled legs around his waist, her ankles crossed over his supple ass. She pulled him impossibly closer, both groaned out as the friction hit them both in just the right places.   
  
Their mouths parted, dragging in air and moaning with pleasure simultaneously. Brienne took the opportunity to take in Jaime's scent, burying her head into his shoulder and neck, dragging her tongue along his collar bone - it was intoxicating.   
  
 _'Wench!'_ Jaime gasped, pressing his groin against her almost painfully. ' _Gods_! You'll be the death of me on our wedding night.'  
  
Brienne kissed and licked her way from his chest to his neck and finally to the spot just below his ear. She paused, 'A worthy death for a man such as yourself.' She said huskily, biting down gently on Jaime's earlobe. He bucked against her unexpectedly at the contact.   
  
'At this rate you will be a _widow_ before we are even married.' Jaime said through clenched teeth. He rolled to the side slightly so that he was no longer on top of Brienne, but keeping himself placed firmly between her creamy thighs.  
  
Consciously, they both cooled down a little - there was no point in torturing themselves needlessly when they only had a handful of days left until they were officially husband and wife. The Lord and Lady of Tarth. Very respectable for a former Kingslayer with shit for honour.  
  
Jaime returned to his slow, caresses. Lips travelling the length of Brienne's body, memorising the places that made her squirm and writhe and wriggle against him. Brienne repaid him in kind. Each of them had more scars than they could count. The tales of how they received them almost forgotten and lost in time.   
  
Jaime paid extra attention to the claw marks that adorned Brienne's neck and arm from the bear. Tracing the pattern they made on her smooth skin. He stroked her ruined cheek, kissing it all over. Brienne bought Jaime's gnarled stump to her lips, kissing every inch of it slowly, tracing the scar tissue with her plump lips.  
  
 _Thank the Seven I found a woman who would not be repulsed by my maimed, beaten body and my abhorrent past._ Jaime thought. Not knowing that a similar notion was running through his Wife's mind.  
  
They settled back into the rhythm Jaime had found earlier. Unhurried, loving, long kisses passed between them. Their hips rocking gently in time with the motion of their lips and tongues. Their deep burning desire was kindled and flaming still as the morning sun began to break across the sky. The embers remaining blazing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that worked for you peeps!!! ;P
> 
> MUCH LOVE! -X-


	9. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - i want to try and get another 2 posted tonight or tomorrow.... this will probs be the longest chapter yet....we'll see how the last one goes!
> 
> Hope y'all like it.....

Brienne and Jaime had felt the urge to spar all day. Their blood was still simmering from their steamy encounter. They had stayed abed late - having only given in to sleep as the rest of the Castle was waking to break their fast. The chamber maids and squires knew better than to disturb the Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime first thing in the morning.  
  
'My Lady, you spar as though you are _frustrated_... Why could that possibly be?' Jaime's expression was less than innocent. He always did enjoy taunting her - why he insisted on doing it when she was armed with a sword was beyond her!  
  
Their blades clashed together; ringing out into the fast setting dusk of the evening. Brienne pressed her advantage, driving Jaime to the edge of the sparring ground, trapping him between herself and the fence.  
  
'You know very well.' She hissed.   
  
The previous night had been almost too much; how could they keep burning like this? Surely this passion would subside once they had sated themselves physically in a few days time? A part of her wished it wouldn't; but if not, how could they ever know peace - always needing one another!? Insatiable indeed.  
  
Jaime leaned toward Brienne - her sword edge perilously close to his adam's apple. 'I will happily help you itch that scratch _Wench_... just say the word.' He pressed forward, his throat touching the cool steel of her sword, though she was no longer applying any pressure. He touched his lips to hers - a whisper of a kiss.  
  
'Perhaps we should end this... _arrangement_.' Brienne said quietly as their lips parted. She lowered her sword, letting it fall from her grasp and clatter to the ground. She turned from Jaime and strode away defeatedly to the small armoury that neighboured the yard.   
  
Jaime didn't miss a beat; he was on her heels the second she entered the room. He grabbed her arm roughly, feeling the light chainmail she wore under her padded doublet, spinning her around and pinning her to the now closed door.  
  
'What do you mean?' His face was anguished as he spoke.  
  
Brienne bought her hands up to cup his face, her fingers stroking at his stubbled jaw. 'I... I only meant that... perhaps we should... postpone our-our _intimate_ times - the wedding is just a short while away. It is _too_ much Ser - how can we carry on without... you know.' Her stumbled explanation had her face burning with embarrassment.   
  
' _Fuck_ Brienne - the word you're looking for is fuck,' Jaime would not let her do this; they had been doing so well. She was letting him in and he was learning her preferences. He stepped forward, his boots brushing against hers, his nose running the length of her jaw; lips caressing her neck as he spoke.   
  
'And we will you know - fuck. _Every_ imaginable way there is.' Brienne felt the damp tip of his tongue touch her neck as he wet his lips - his voice husky and demanding. 'I will _not_ stop what we have started. We can control ourselves. We are the Kingslayer and the fearsome Maid of Tarth; nothing can bring us to our knees.'  
  
'Except each other.' Brienne breathed hardly believing the words had escaped her mouth. Her sapphire eyes flashed to Jaime's bright emerald's, disbelief of what she had said glowed in their depths.  
  
Jaime growled as he pushed against her, his good hand bracing himself on the wooden door, his stump digging into her thigh - holding her in place. 'I will know every part of you _wife_. I will kiss every freckled inch of your skin. And _you_ will make me come, screaming your name to the Seven!' His voice was coarse and unforgiving. 'The castle staff will quiver in fear at the thought of interrupting us. They will hear us throughout the days and nights. They will see the desire between us every time we touch. Every time our eyes meet across a crowded room. They will bear witness to the many lion cubs I plant in your belly.'  
  
'It is too much Jaime - I don't think I can stand to come so close to being with you and then stopping. It is torture Ser, do you not see?!'  
  
 _Did he not see? Or course he did._    
  
He kissed her then, hot and wet and powerful. Her back pressed painfully into the wooden door, Jaime's strong body covering hers. His tongue darted into her mouth as she groaned with pleasure, seeking to touch every crevice of her mouth, stroking and sparring her own tongue. He hooked his stump under her doublet and mail, finding a small sliver of exposed skin. Brienne tried to push away from the door then - to stop him or counter him Jaime did not know - but he held fast and she did not move. Brienne was always secretly thrilled when Jaime overpowered her like this.  
  
'When we are too... _close_ , we will stop. _I_ will stop. I have already done your reputation irreparable damaged Brienne. I will not jeopardise your good name further.' Jaime's voice was softer but no less insistent. The look in his eyes was pure and honest. An honourably man to the end - at least in so far as where Brienne was concerned.  
  
Brienne could hold back no more. She hauled herself forwards, knocking Jaime off balance, his feet stumbled as Brienne latched onto him - her hands clenched in the front of his doublet. They collided with a table, the contents crashing to the floor in a loud cacophony.  
  
The table dug into the back of Jaime's thighs. He shifted so that he was seated on it, Brienne fit snugly between his thighs. He reached up with his good hand, grabbing a handful of her straw coloured hair, wrenching her closer. It was not enough for Brienne though. She pushed forward, forcing Jaime to lay out flat on the table top as she assaulted his neck with her lips and teeth. Her tongued flicked out sporadically to taste his skin. Jaime clawed at her as pleasure filled him - he followed her lead and latched his mouth onto her long, gentle neck, sucking strongly against her pulse point. They both struggled to breath as they devoured on one another. Their hips snapping against each other - fuelling their want. It was quite possible that they would combust come their actual bedding.  
  
Jaime's doublet and mail was a looser fit than Brienne's, giving her the chance to slip both hands underneath, raking her short fingernails across his flat stomach and toned chest. Jaime's response was immediate - his good hand delved into Brienne's breeches, beneath her smallclothes to grab onto her firm buttocks, kneading and massaging the supple flesh; guiding her against him as his hips gyrated uncontrollably.  
  
'Forgive me Wench.' Jaime puffed out between kisses before cursing the Seven and gasping out Brienne's name through clenched teeth as he came violently in his breeches. '3 days hence I will die a _very_ happy man at your hands.' He said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Brienne continued to kiss every exposed inch of Jaime. Stroking and caressing. Jaime's eyes slid shut in ecstasy  Her touch was always oddly soft and gentle for such a large girl - a fearsome warrior who could make him hard with a single soft touch. He felt blessed that the Gods had made such a woman and sent her to him.   
  
Jaime could feel himself getting aroused again - their bed would be put to good use come their wedding night for sure!   
  
He used his remaining strength to sit up, taking Brienne with him. 'I can't stop Jaime, _please_ , not this time.' He was fully hard at hearing her pleading words. But he had had his pleasure - it was his Warrior Woman's turn.  
  
He shifted slightly before her. 'This will be quick and hurried wench. When we are husband and wife I will have you writhing beneath me for hours - for now; I'll have you coming in seconds.' He bit down on her shoulder as her hips leant into his touch.  
  
His good hand slipped effortlessly into her breeches and under her smallclothes. She was hot and wet and ready for him. The sensation was overwhelming for them both. Brienne braced herself on Jaime's shoulder's her breath heavy in his ear. His fingers ran across her sensitive skin as she gradually moved her hips to find the friction she unconsciously sought, riding the rhythm Jaime had set out before her. Strangled sighs escaped her broad lips and her body clenched and quivered under Jaime's deft touch. An unexpected and exquisitely uttered ' _fuck_ ' in his ear was the first sign of her climax as she clenched around him and let go.  
  
Brienne's body sagged against Jaime's, her strong arms wrapped limply around his neck.  
  
'Perhaps,' Jaime said through laboured breathing, 'we will have to spar instead next time if things get too heated.'  
  
' _If?_ ' Brienne sounded doubtful.  
  
'Ok, wench - _when_ things get too heated. You will have to tire me out in the yard instead of the bed chamber.'  
  
'We are not in a bed chamber now My Lord, but I see your point. Though I'm not sure beating you bloody will look well for the wedding ceremony.' Their was a wry tilt to Brienne's lips.  
  
'Your jests improve daily my love, I am glad to know I'm rubbing off on you in more ways than one!' Brienne's slap on Jaime's arm was half-hearted and affectionate. She took Jaime by the hand and stump and pulled him so that he was standing at a height with her.  
  
They left the armoury in disarray, holding hands as they headed to their chambers in search of a hot bath and some much needed nourishment.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers peeps!!!
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are LOVE!!!!
> 
> MUCH LOVE!!!! -X-


	10. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting 2 chapters!!!!! :) :) :)
> 
> they are a bit short.....but I am gonna try REALLY hard to post the last one tonight....if I can't though - it will be a post-Christmas pressie for you all!!!! :) hehe.
> 
> here. we. go!

'Tomorrow Wench, I think we must give our sparring session a miss.' Jaime said conversationally as he slipped into the large bed beside his love. An exhalation of pure satisfaction escaped his parted lips.  
  
'I would like to have _some_ stamina when it comes to bedding my virgin bride.' Jaime explained at Brienne's inquisitive expression, his eyebrow arched.   
  
'Jaime, I am certain that you will be able to rise to the challenge.'   
  
He was astounded how she could still blush the way she did. After all they had said and done; after all the had been through - a few improper words flushed her cheeks and neck crimson.  
  
He pressed himself flush to her back, his arms encircling her waist. Their hips fit snuggly against one another and Jaime rested his face into the crook of Brienne's neck, inhaling her scent.  
  
'I will be well equipped love, never fear.' Jaime placed a sloppy kiss to her skin. 'I'll leave you well serviced.' Jaime added more sardonically. Unfortunately he was helplessly fighting a Lion-worthy yawn at the time.  
  
Jaime could feel Brienne's chuckle resonating in her chest, vibrating against him. He bought his left hand up against her side, his fingers dancing along her ribs. She squirmed against him, letting out the most girlish squeal he had ever heard.  
  
Brienne turned to face him. 'You fight dirty My Lord.' Brienne sighed lazily against his lips in an almost kiss.  
  
They had sparred that morning and again later in the evening... both agreed that any more 'heated' moments would be best avoided (for now). And so they had fought long and hard - both spending as much time in the dust as standing victorious. They were sore and sweating when they finally finished late into the dusk of the evening; but they felt good.  
  
Jaime kissed Brienne back. Lips barely touching lips, haphazardly landing kisses on her neck, shoulder, face, all over - wherever his lips fell he kissed. Too tired and exhausted to move they lay side by side; aimless kisses passing between them.  
  
'Sleep well wife.' Jaime murmured, landing a kiss at the corner of Brienne's mouth.  
  
The pair drifted to sleep; gloriously drained and happy beyond compare.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok.... on to the next... ;P ;P
> 
> MUCH LOVE! -X-


	11. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like it.....
> 
> all mistakes are mine!

'Brienne stop! Speak to me.' Jaime was near yelling as he followed her into their bed chamber.  
  
They had been discreetly having a 'private moment' in a darkened alcove when they had overheard some lowly knights' conversation.

* * *

__  
'She's a sow - I cannot believe that Jaime Lannister would fall so low that he would turn to that to get his needs serviced.' The first Knight slurred to his companion.  
  
'Maybe the view isn't so bad from behind... with the lights out... and a pillow over her face.' The other cretin replied.

_Jaime had moved to severely murder both men; but Brienne held him tightly against her, a short sharp shake of her head telling him that she did not want him to act. He could see the hurt in her eyes, the tears threatening to spill. He swallowed his anger thickly - they would pay for this slight against his lady._   
  
_After the men had stumbled down the hall - both appeared to be inebriated - Brienne marched out of the shadows and towards the privacy of their room; not waiting to see if Jaime was following. He knew she would not break down in view of others. He stalked after her; but not before cornering a squire and demanding he find out who exactly those men were. They would not be staying in the Castle another night._

* * *

  
  
'It is fine Ser! I have heard it all before. Why should it bother me?' A single traitorous tear ran down her ruined cheek.  
  
'It is not true. You are beautiful.' Jaime's voice was strong with emotion.  
  
Brienne huffed indignantly, 'Do not...'  
  
Jaime grasped her upper arms tightly; shook her gently. His good hand reached up to grasp her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. 'Brienne you are beautiful.' She tries to turn her head but Jaime's grip is strong and he will not lose her eyes. 'You _are_ beautiful to me; when you wield a sword, when you beat me - or any man - into the dust; when you defy all reason and love a crippled old wretch like me. Your honour and loyalty are beautiful.' Sincerity poured from Jaime's words, his eyes boring into her's.   
  
Brienne managed a weak, watery smile but it was real and true. She may not be the conventional type of beauty that a handsome knight might choose but her knight had chosen her, and he meant to keep her.  
  
'I love you Jaime.'  
  
He bought her lips to his, soft and loving. Their tongues slid against each other gently - a natural rhythm guiding them. It could quite possibly have been their most tender kiss yet - save their first kiss - affectionate and adoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was ok - hoping for the next (last) chapter later...
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS if i don't see y'all later for the finale! :)
> 
> MUCH LOVE!!! -X-


	12. Maiden's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the last one!!! (fingers crossed i do it justice and you guys like it)
> 
> Got slightly more carried away than i anticipated!
> 
> Thanks SO much to any and all of you have read and/or commented or left kudos! i love you all!!! <3
> 
> -X-

It was finally time. In a few hours he and Brienne would be married, man and wife - their lives forever joined and something Jaime thought would never happen _did_ \- he was nervous! Ser Jaime Lannister, former member of the Kinsguard, the wretched Kingslayer himself was nervous! And what for? He was marrying to love of his life, the woman who had inspired him to regain his honour; the woman that made him a better man; the woman who loved him back unconditionally. Yet he was pacing the floor at the front of the Sept, his heart in his throat, sweat on his brow as he awaited his bride. He wore his finest Lannister doublet and was freshly bathed and had even had his hair and beard trimmed. He was the Golden Knight of fairytales.  His heart was thumping in his ears, all sounds of the crowd muted and irrelevant in his mind.

Music began to play signalling Brienne's arrival. Jaime halted his pacing and stood calmly at the alter (though his heart was still racing). Try as he might he could not resist a glance at her as she made her way down the aisle. She took his breath away - she wore a silver-tinged dress; it was well cut and fitted her body nicely, her Maiden's cloak adorned her broad shoulders and a rosy blush was etched onto her cheeks. She looked stunning - simple yet elegant; powerful with hints of femininity. Jaime's heart accelerated impossibly faster at the sight of her. Selwyn was beaming beside her. It was more than a father's pride at finally marrying off his heir; it was the sort of pride of a man who was truly happy for his little girl, glad that she was marrying for love - he looked fit to burst. 

'Jaime.' Brienne addressed him lightly as her father gave her hand to Jaime; her blush deepened slightly at the way Jaime was staring at her.

'Wife.' He acknowledged, an uncontrollable smile tugging at his lips.

'Not yet Son.' Selwyn piped up. This time it was Jaime's turn to redden. Selwyn just winked at Brienne and kissed her gently on the cheek; leaving her in Jaime's capable hands - _hand_.

The Septon began to speak - addressing the crowd; beginning the ceremony. Brienne and Jaime heard none of it too compelled by one another to take in their surroundings. It was only when the Septon not-so-quietly cleared his throat (Jaime suspected that it was the first time he had tried to get their attention) that they paid attention to the most important part.

 

 

_"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger._

_I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of days._

_********_

Father, _Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger._

_I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of days."_

_  
_There was a suspicious watery glaze to both their eyes when they were finished. Jaime had replaced her maiden's cloak with his Lannister one; taking her under his protection and into his house - though of course he hoped they would take after her family rather than his! He kissed her thoroughly - nothing too debauched but enough to make it clear how much he desired his Wife physically. His _Wife._  It was official now - and he was a husband!

* * *

Their Wedding Feast was a fairly quiet affair. They had music and plenty of food and all of their family and true friends were in attendance. Brienne could not be happier with the ceremony and the celebrations. She even managed to smile her way through a lively rendition of The Bear and The Maiden Fair; Jaime caressing her thigh under the table the whole time.

It seemed like the blink of an eye before the festivities were beginning to die down. Many had retired to their rooms for the evening, others were drunk on or under their tables; a large portion of guests were _still_ drinking and eating merrily. Jaime and Brienne were content to leave them as they were - retiring to their bedchambers, having already announced that they would forego a bedding ceremony.

Jaime closed the door with a quiet 'click'. Brienne was stood in the middle of the room, her hands fumbling with one another - she was nervous. Jaime knew that she would relax the minute she was in his arms; it was just the formality of the evening that had her suddenly unsure of herself. He stood before her, taking a long, slow look at her from head to toe. A hungry, loving expression in his eyes, his good hand trailed along her jaw, stroking gently as if she was a precious, breakable thing. Her own hand came to rest on his stump at his side - the closest to holding hands he could get on his right side; her fingers traced the scar tissue there. Jaime smiled, his eyes holding her's in the moment. His hand slid from her jaw to her ear to her hair - he guided her towards him slowly, his eyes studying her freckled face carefully. She had never seen him this way before - it was like he hadn't seen her for days and days; or like it was the first time he had ever seen her... but... like the way you would look at a marvellous beauty, gazing intensively.

'My Wife.' He said, his voice thick with emotion; his adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed around it. He bit his lower lip as he continued to appreciate her.

'Husband.' Brienne smiled widely, for once not worrying about her horsey teeth and large lips. She rested her large hand on his chest, feeling his heart thudding away beneath. 'Kiss me.' She said. He knew that it was reaffirmation she sought in this moment rather than passion. They just wanted to bask in this moment of pure, unadulterated _love_ for a few moments longer.

Jaime obliged her wish willingly and eagerly. A caress of lips on lips, a velvet whisper of skin on skin. His hand tangled in her hair and her hand bunched in his doublet in return. It was a slow, sensuous kiss - strangely new and different from any previous kiss they had shared. 

Both were smiling as they parted, hands still touching and holding and caressing as Jaime began to walk Brienne backwards towards the bed. She sat as her calves grazed the edge of the bed, it was piled high with pillows and furs; candles had been placed on the dresser and window sill - a small fire smouldered in the hearth. Jaime pushed himself between her knees, his hand tilting her head up to his so that he could claim her lips more easily. The angle was somewhat a novelty for him - usually he had to incline his head a little to reach her plump lips - he liked it. His chest touched hers and she instinctively lowered herself back onto the furs. Jaime's lips claimed hers over and over and over again, Brienne squirmed beneath his weight needing more friction as their kiss intensified. Jaime's hips jerked against hers unexpectedly as she moved her tongue into his mouth, moaning out her pleasure freely and unabashedly. He had been half hard since he saw her walking down the aisle, now it was becoming unbearable. 

He reared up so that he was straddling her waist, his hand fumbling at his doublet and tunic tearing the laces in his haste to be rid of them. 'Take off my breeches Wench.' He ordered, Brienne assisted him immediately; she made quick work of the ties, yanking them down his thighs to his knees - unable to go further as he was still kneeling atop her. Seeing her predicament he got up, he had managed to remove his doublet but was still half tangled in his flowing tunic. As he was shimmying out of his breeches Brienne grabbed the bottom of his tunic and ripped it off over his head. He smiled at her eagerness, his hair falling into his eyes.

_Gods he is stunning._ Brienne thought.  _Every inch a God._

Jaime did not miss her hungry gaze as it slid over every muscled, toned part of him. His cock was rigid with want and throbbed all the more as Brienne's sapphire eyes became transfixed by it. He growled as her hand reached out, brushing against his thigh, in search of his manhood, but before she could get any purchase on it he had climbed atop her once more, moving it from her wanton reach.

'Not yet Love,' he murmured. 'I will see you first. _All_ of you.' His lips attached themselves to her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin as his hand worked at undoing and removing her pretty dress.

When finally he had her free of it he laid her out before him. Her broad shoulders, taut stomach, perk breasts and her impossibly long, smooth legs. She seemed to blush all over, but for once she did not avert her eyes from his. His look was feral and appreciative all at once. Her hands ran up his thighs, across his back to his strapping shoulders as he descended upon her. His hand and stump ran along her sides, her ribs - down to her strong thighs. His good hand wrapped around her right thigh, bending it at the knee and bringing it up to hook it around his waist, kissing her neck all the while. Brienne kissed his shoulders and collarbones as he began to move his hips against hers, tentatively at first before becoming more certain at Brienne's insistence. His cock was hard and hot pressed against her wet cunt. His lips began their journey to her breasts, licking and sucking at her whilst still grinding his pelvis against hers. 'Gods Jaime! It feels so... _good_.' She groaned loudly, her face buried in Jaime's hair. Jaime smiled smugly against her small breast, flicking his tongue out against her hardened nipple. 'More, please Jaime - I need more.' Brienne's voice was husky and strained, her hips snapping against his trying to ignite the spark that was building there.

'My shameless, wanton Wench.' Jaime smiled against her chest. 'I will fuck you soon enough,' he kissed his way back to her neck, coming to a stop at her ear, whispering, 'but first we will make love.' He punctuated his words by snaking his hand between them and stroking her entrance, gently slipping a finger into her heated entrance. 'Seven Hells Brienne, how are you _so_ wet?' His words were strangled.

'It is your doing Husband.' Jaime pressed himself into her further, 'Do you not wish to indulge in the products of your hard work.' She licked his neck, taking his earlobe between her teeth as she whispered the heated words. He took his hand from her then, using it to pin her own above her head on the bed, his stump pinning the other in a similar fashion. Brienne's back arched off the bed, her waist restrained by Jaime's slim hips. He clenched his buttocks, rotating his groin into hers, both sighed and stuttered at the contact. He placed his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her tight heat; his eyes closed in satisfaction at the feeling, Brienne's face looked pained but the gratified sound that passed her lips told him the she was in ecstasy with him. He moved his hips, in and out, back and forth - the gyrating sensation overwhelming them both. Finally he plunged into her, to his hilt, deep inside her depths. A shared hiss of profanity passed between them. The moved as one - their movement becoming more erratic as something formidable built inside them both. Brienne jerked suddenly beneath him, she was close. 

'It's ok Brienne, come for me. I'm so close too.' He reassured her. He felt her clench tightly around his manhood, ripping her hands free and clawing at his golden back. Jaime bucked against her urgently, hugging her tight to his body as he spilled himself inside of her.

Sagging against her he kissed her forehead, her brows, her ruined cheek, her lips and chin. 'I love you Lady Brienne Lannister of Tarth.'

Brienne smiled, content and well satisfied, 'I love you too, Husband.' She murmured into his sweat soaked hair as he nestled his face against her chest.

They would make love again and again that night. Hurried and passionate. Slow and sweet. Always wanting more, _needing_ more. Jaime had the endurance and stamina of a young man - negating his years as a seasoned warrior and knight. Brienne took all that he was willing to give; and demanded more than he thought himself capable of. He really was sure they would be the death of each other. Perhaps when they had a pride of Lion cubs to tend to the intensity of their passion would abate. _Not likely_ he thought as Brienne rode him gently, the moonlight casting her a true beauty.

 

 

**END <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint and it wasn't anti-climactic or anything.... ;D
> 
> FYI - the 'maiden's kiss' is when Jaime and Brienne are first alone in their chambers after the wedding (just in case you needed it pinpointing! ;P
> 
> Also, sorry about the C word....i don't like it but had to use it!
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL! :) :) :)
> 
> MUCH LOVE!!! -X-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was ok....next chapter and 'first kiss' soon i hope!!! :)
> 
> MUCH LOVE to anyone who bothers to read my ramblings!!! ;P
> 
> -X-


End file.
